The GW Boys at...the Pool!
by Shinzui Naru
Summary: Just a short story that I wrote because...well, because I felt like it. Please read and review!


****

The GW Boys at...the Pool!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. You obviously know that. 

Setting: I dunno, Relena's mansion...or something...use your imagination!

Notes: I didn't put Dorothy in this because I don't like her. Sorry if you do, but she gets on my nerves. Also, I'll get back to writing _Cycles of Battle_ after I do this. But this little fic is in honor of summer vacation, which just started. Anyways, I love to get reviews for my fics! *Hint, hint...* So read and review!

~*~

Relena leaned back and fanned herself with her hand. _"Perfect day for the air conditioning to break,"_ she thought bitterly. She looked over at Heero, who was reading some book. _"How can he just sit there like nothing's wrong...?"_ She sighed and looked at her watch. The hottest hours of the day hadn't even arrived yet.

"Man, it's so HOT in here! I'm almost thinkin' it's cooler outside," said Duo as he walked into the room.

"Thank you for stating the obvious...yet again," Relena muttered. 

"You're welcome," Duo replied. Relena rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to the kitchen," she said.

"The fridge is already being used," Duo told her.

"What?! By who?"

"Quatre's not letting anyone get near it."

"Hmmph! Well it's _my_ house and he'll move if I tell him to."

A few minutes later, Relena came back with a red circle on her forehead. Duo was sitting in her chair.

"What happened to _you_?" Duo asked.

"Quatre threw a soda can at me."

"Toldja so."

~*~

Hilde looked sadly at the broken A. C. She angrily pulled off her shoe and hit it. For a moment it hissed, and she held her breath. Then she saw smoke rise from the top.

"Damnit!" She sat and stared at the broken machine...

And she stared...

And stared...

And suddenly, she got an idea.

~*~

Heero was reading a book when Hilde walked into the room. 

"Hey," she said. Heero, Relena, and Duo looked up. "Why don't we go to the pool?" 

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Duo asked.

"I wonder," Heero muttered. 

"Maybe someone should pry Quatre away from the fridge and ten we'll go," Trowa suggested.

"I'll do it," said Catherine. She went into the kitchen and moments later dragged a sobbing Quatre into the room. 

"What'd you do?" Relena asked.

"I unplugged the fridge," Catherine told her. Wufei walked into the room and stared at the seven people who were just standing around.

"Hey Wu-Man! We're all going to the pool, wanna come?" Duo asked. Wufei snorted.

"My name's not Wu-Man. And no, I'm not going. The public pool is for weaklings."

"Okaaay then..." Wufei went to the kitchen and, making sure that no one would notice, plugged the fridge back in.

"So let's go change!" Relena said. Everyone went to their rooms.

A few minutes later, everyone stood in front of the front door, decked in swimsuits, sandals, sunscreen, pool floats, and towels. They filed out through the door and walked to the pool.

~*~

"Hey," Duo said as they got there and looked around. He carried a float in one hand and opened the unlocked gate with the other. "We're the only ones here!"

"You'd think on a hot day like this the place would be packed," Hilde mused.

"Oh well!" Duo threw open the gate and charged into the pool. He threw his stuff on a lawn chair and grinned. Hilde took the chair beside him and laid down on it. 

After everyone was settled, Duo's grin turned seemingly evil and he charged.

"CANNONBALL!" he yelled as he jumped from the edge of the pool and into the cold water. A huge splash erupted, hitting everyone near him. Hilde sat up and glared at him.

"Duo!" she whined. "You got me wet!"

"Duh," he responded. "You're at a _pool_. You're supposed to get wet." Hilde grabbed her towel and dried off as much as she could. 

"But I didn't want to get soaked _now_. The water's freezing!" Duo climbed out of the pool and grabbed Hilde's hand. 

"C'mon, you're being boring," he pleaded. Hilde tried to pull her hand away unsuccessfully, and was soon dragged within a foot of the pool's edge.

"NO, Duo! Let go!" Duo grinned and turned, flinging Hilde into the pool. He let go of her hand and she plunged into the water.

Her head emerged from the otherwise calm blue surface and she glared at Duo.

"Oh, that was _not_ funny! You're gonna get it now!" She pulled herself out and chased after her friend. 

~*~

Meanwhile, Heero was still reading. Relena was laying on a chair beside him, trying to catch some of the hot sun. Heero, totally absorbed in his reading, barely noticed when Duo (who was still dripping with water from his jump) stopped and leaned over his shoulder. That is, until drops of water started falling onto Heero and his book.

Heero closed the book and glared at Duo. (Everyone seems to be doing a lot of glaring, huh?) 

"Hey, whatcha reading?" Duo asked. Heero gave him his famous 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' look. "I was just askin'! Sheesh!"

"Go away," Heero commanded. But that was the farthest thing from Duo's mind at the moment, even as Hilde caught up with him and yanked on his braid.

"Now you're gonna pay," she said. She suddenly lunged for him, but he easily moved out of the way. Hilde ran into Heero's chair, tipping it over and sending Heero flying into the pool. His book flew up into the air and Duo caught it. "Oops," Hilde then said as Heero's head broke the surface of the water.

Finally noticing that something was going on around her, Relena sat up and took off her sunglasses. She saw Heero in the pool, wearing his regular clothes, and started laughing.

Heero climbed out of the pool and gave them all -Duo, Hilde, and Relena- his trademark murderous glare. Duo and Hilde decided to leave Heero alone for a while, until he 'cooled off'. (No pun intended, but feel free to laugh if it was funny.)

~*~

As this was going on, Trowa and Quatre were having a diving contest, with Catherine being the judge.

Trowa went to the highest diving board and dived off of it, gracefully performing a flip and landing in the water with barely a splash. That's when Duo and Hilde arrived.

Quatre, from the lower platform, dived. 

"Quatre!" Duo suddenly yelled while the blond youth was in mid-flip. Quatre, losing his concentration, landed in the water on his back with a sort of 'sploosh-_crack_!' noise. Quatre swam to the surface.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

"I was just wondering what you would do," Duo explained.

"Well, you found out!"

"All right," said Hilde as she grabbed Duo's arm. "That's enough, stop bothering everyone else. Go do something..._without_ making someone drown." They walked away and Quatre walked back to the diving platform. 

"Hopefully there won't be any more interruptions," Catherine said with a slight laugh. She had seen everything that had gone on while they were there. "Right, guys?" She looked at the diving boards but saw neither Quatre nor Trowa. She turned around and there they stood, advancing on her. "You-what're you guys doing?" she asked in a panic. Suddenly they both charged, and all three of them fell into the water.

Catherine got to the surface and shrieked at the cold water. She reached for the ladder and pulled herself out of the water.

"That was _not_ funny," she muttered as she dried herhair with her towel.

"It was from our point of view," Trowa said, grinning.

~*~

Relena sat up and looked at her watch. 

"We've been here for a while," she said to Heero, who was still drying off. He took his soaked shirt off and grumbled something along the lines of 'I'm gonna kill Duo.'

"Don't you think we should get going?" Relena asked.

"I guess," Heero said. "I need to get into some dry clothes."

"Hey!" Relena called to everyone. "We're leaving!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and got out of the pool. They each dried off as best they could and gathered around the pool's entrance.

Relena looked around at everyone who, for the most part, was dripping wet.

"Hey," she said, "It looks like I'm the only one who didn't get wet." Heero looked at Duo and they each nodded. Heero grabbed Relena's left arm and Duo grabbed her right one. In surprise she dropped everything that she had been carrying. Her sunglasses dropped from her face and landed by the side of the pool. Heero and Duo counted to three and dragged her, not without objections, into the pool.

"Well," Heero muttered, "Now you're wet."

__

[A/N: Yes, quite a cute little story. Reviews are welcome, as always! Thank you very much for reading!]


End file.
